Musuh? kayanya bukan
by Choira11
Summary: Perselisihan dua geng dari dua sekolah berbeda. Geng yang menetap di SOPA menamai mereka Wanna One. Sedangkan geng yang menetap di Hanlim menamai mereka PD101. ongniel minhyunbin panwink jinseob samhwi howons. kang daniel, ong seongwoo, hwang minhyun, kwon hyunbin, kim jaehwan, jung sewoon, park woojin, ahn hyungseob, lai guanlin, park jihun, kim samuel, lee daehwi.
1. chapter 1

**Wanna One X PD 101 S2**

 **Kang Daniel X Ong Seongwoo**

 **Kwon Hyunbin X Hwang Minhyun**

 **Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob**

 **Kim Jaehwan X Jung Sewoon**

 **Kim Samuel X Lee Daehwi**

 **lai Guanlin X Park Jihoon**

 **Ongniel! Minhyunbin! Jinseob! Howons! SamHwi! PanWink!**

 **AU!! BL!!**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya gak ada masalah antara SOPA dan Hanlim. Cuma.. Dua geng besar itu yang bikin semuanya makin rumit. Ketika masing masing dari mereka berpapasan, hanya tatapan dingin dan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang mereka berikan. Jarak kedua sekolah ini bisa dibilang dekat. Hanya terhalang oleh empat bangunan saja. Disamping kanan SOPA ada Dark caffe yang biasa digunakan oleh para muda mudi berkumpul disana. Disamping Dark Caffe sendiri ada sebuah lapangan kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk bermain volly. Disamping kiri Hanlim ada sebuah bangunan yang cukup terbilang besar, mungkin itu adalah mini pabrik dari sebuah perusahaan besar. Dan disampingnya lagi ada satu mini market.

Namja dengan surai light brown itu baru saja menuruni motor merah kesayangannya. Baru saja akan masuk ke gedung utama tempat kelasnya berada, sebuah teriakan tentu saja dapat memghentikan langkahnya.

"KANG DANIEL!!" ya, namja itu adalah kang daniel. Daniel berhenti dan segera membalikan tubuhnya hanya untuk menatap datar namja dihadapannya.

"Kau bisa kecilkan suara mu hyung?" tanya daniel risih dengan kalakuan teman beda bulannya itu.

"Hehe, habisnya lu sih. Gue panggil dari gerbang ga nyaut nyaut." jawab namja itu.

"Yawla kim jaehwan, jarak dari gerbang ke parkiran itu jauh nyet. Gimana gue mau denger." jaehwan hanya tertawa kembali.

"Dah yu ah, kelas sepuluh menit lagi mulai." jaehwan berjalan mendahului daniel.

"Yu ya yu ya yu. Gue bukan ayu." gerutu daniel yang tentunya masih bisa didengar jaehwan.

Keduanya berjalan menuju ruang kelas XI-2. Oh tentu saja, mereka ini -kang daniel dan kim jaehwan- merupakan teman satu kelas dan anggota dari geng yang memang disegani di SOPA.

"Dan! Gue tadi ketemu ma nak Hanlim lho."

"Ya terus?"

"Biasanya juga lu sensian kalo udah bahas Hanlim, siapa tau aja lu pingin denger cerita gue." jawab jaehwan sambil nyimpen tas gitar yang emang udah dari tadi dia gendong.

"Ga. Mood gue lagi ancur ni." daniel ngelempar tasnya ke atas meja, kurbel emang ni anak.

"Ah elah lu, dengerin gue napa." jaehwan masih terus ngajak ngomong daniel yang masa bodo.

"Ya udah cerita cerita aja, susah amat."

"Jadi..

Flashback

Jaehwan yang emang rumahnya deket sama halte bus jalan dengan santainya. Baru aja keluar dari gang ke dua sebelum halte, jaehwan ngeliat didepannya ada dua namja pake seragam biru mencoloknya.

"Ck, kenapa harus ketemu sama ni makhluk." dengan buru buru jaehwan nambahin kecepatan jalannya. Sampe lupa kalo dia bawa gitar yang ditenteng di bahu sebelah kanannya. Dan alhasil, bagian ujung dari gitar itu nepok ke kepala seseorang.

"Akh!! Apaan si?"

"Eh!! Woi lu!! Yang pake seragam norak kuning, tanggung jawab! Gitar lu kena kepala temen gu nyet!" mungkin panggilan nyet memang cocok buat seorang Kim Jaehwan.

Jaehwan balik badan. Dan dia nemuin dua namja hanlim tadi. Yang satu lagi natap dia cem liat psicopat. Yang satu lagi, yang menurut dia mukanya cem karaketer ponyo, lagi misuh misuh sambil gosok gosok bagian belakang palanya. Jaehwan natap dua namja tadi dengan tatapan -gue ga peduli-

Ngga, jaehwan bukan anak brandal kok. Dia ga sengaja buat ngenain gitar nya ke kepala tu ponyo. Suer ga sengaja. "Eh ni bocah kuning, minta maaf ga!" namja yang tadi natap dia cem psicopat ngebuka suaranya lagi.

"Hoam." jaehwan malah nguap disana gengs.

"Kenapa lu yang sewot si, Noh yang kena aja ga papa." jaehwan nunjuk si muka ponyo. "Lagian ga sakit juga." jaehwan megang pucuk kepala namja yang kena gitarnya tadi.

"Eh elah! Lu anak SOPA!! Go sah so iye, lepasin tangan lu."

"Idih, dasar ga tau malu." dengan itu jaehwan ninggalin kedua namja hanlim tadi.

"Hyung, kenapa lu diem aja sih?" tanya namja yang menurut jaehwan cem psikopat itu.

"Gue lagi males ribut seob.."

"Yeu, gapapa kali. Toh cuma anak SOPA biasa aja."

"Ih hyungseob, dia itu salah satu anak geng yang suka nyari gara gara ma Hanlim tau." sewoon ngasih tau hyungseob yang kayanya belum nyadar.

"Lah? Yang bener? Kok gue ga tau?"

"Heem. Gue tau, dia yang suka bawa gitar kemana mana, dia anaknya emang jarang ribut langsung."

"Hmm, bodo ah. Gue jadi makin sebel kan sama geng kuning ayam itu."

"Udahlah, lagian pala gue ga sakit kok." sewoon jawab sambil senyum senyum gila.

"Jangan bilang lu seneng di pegang pegang tu nak SOPA."

End Flashback

"He? Tumben lu mau nyari ribut langsung. Biasanya juga nyeramahin kita terus tau tau lu ribut dibelakang." iya, emang. Biasanya kalo ni dua geng udah ketemu, si jaehwan yang paling B aja. Dia malah mainin gitarnya, dan udah itu nyeramahin anak anak geng nya. Eh tapi, di belakang dia juga suka ngewar ke anak Hanlim. Contoh, kaya minggu lalu.. Dia ngehack akun instagram dua namja dari geng hanlim itu. Dia juga pernah ngehack akun sekolahnya dan ngasih rumor rumor unfaedah. Gila emang ni anak.

"Kan udah gue bilang, ntu ga sengaja kena. Gue lupa bawa gitar soalnya."

"Mana mungkin lu lupa bawa gitar bege, orang gitar lu besar ini." si jaehwan cuma nyengir gaje aja.

"Eh, tapi bener lu, ampe megang palanya?"

"Hooh, abis gue gemes. Mukanya cem ponyo."

"Ck, awas aja kalo lu nanti malah suka ma tu geng biru norak!"

"Ga lah!! Gue masih suka melon btw."

ΞΞΞ

Hanlim side

Samuel masuk kantin sambil misah misuh ga jelas. Pokoknya hari ini dia sial banget, dia males masuk kelas sampe jam istirahat tiga jam lagi. Eh, tapi tunggu. Kok samuel kek kenal sama siswa yang lagi duduk diujung menja kantin, oh jangan lupakan bungkus roti dihadapannya.

"Kwon!!" si samuel asal nyaut aja tu.

"Eh, lo sam! Mau bolos juga?" si kwon noleh, dan nemuin muka samuel yang ditekuk. Samuel ngangguk aja terus jalan kearah mejanya si kwon, atau lengkapnya kwon hyunbin.

"Btw sam, gue ini lebih tua beberapa taon dari lu lho."

"Elah bang, males gue harus manggil lu pake hyung." samuel udah siap buat makan mandoo di depannya, sebelum akhirnya denger hyunbin bersuara lagi.

"Kenapa muka lu?" hyunbin nanya tanpa ngalihin wajahnya dari layar handphone digenggamannya.

"Au ah! Asu banget gue hari ini!!" tau taunya si samuel jadi ngegrutu sendiri.

"Masih pagi ugha, nak SOPA?" hyunbin nebak dan,

"Bukan si, tapi emang itu masalah utamannya." hyunbin nepok jidat. Ga habis pikir sama anak didepannya ini.

"Jadi lo mau cerita? Kudu gue dengerin gitu?" tawar hyunbin

"Lu niat dengerin gue ga sih bang?"

"Bang bangan mulu. Ogah gue jadi abang lu." hyunbin minum jus didepannya. Samuel makin nekuk mukanya, untung ganteng.

"Buruan elah, mao cerita kaga?"

TBC

 **Note. Panggil ddk Choira ya, Dan ini ff berchapter/? pertama yang choira publish di ffn. Ini pake bahasa non baku ya :( dan buat yang winkdeep atau guanho shipper, maaf aja.. tapi choira pakenya panwink :(**


	2. sapu tangan

" **Wanna One X PD 101 S2**

 **Kang Daniel X Ong Seongwoo**

 **Kwon Hyunbin X Hwang Minhyun**

 **Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob**

 **Kim Jaehwan X Jung Sewoon**

 **Kim Samuel X Lee Daehwi**

 **lai Guanlin X Park Jihoon**

 **Ongniel! Minhyunbin! Jinseob! Howons! SamHwi! PanWink!**

 **AU!! BL!!**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh wi? Kenapa lu?" tanya jihun. Gimana ga heran, orang si daehwi datang sambil cemberut cem nahan boker aja. Pan aneh liat cabe kelas kakap cem dia ngerengut gitu.

"Ka jihunn." eh tau taunya tu anak malah ngerengek pas ketemu ma jihun di koridor anak kelas satu. Hngg, kalo daehwi udah ngerengek ke gini, pasti masalahnya kalo bukan cogan ya Hanlim. Cogan? Hooh, si daehwi emang demen sama begituan.

"Hanlim?" tebak jihun dan daehwi ngangguk sambil nguyel nguyel ke tangan jihun, lupa sama sosok disamping jihun.

"Gue transparan, oke." sosok itu bersuara gengs. Ya iyalah, masa iya ntu jin ato semacamnya.

"Eh?" si daehwi negakin badannya sambil dongkakin kepalanya.

"Ada gualin juga, aloo guan." si daehwi nyapa namja itu, lai guanlin namanya.

"Asu lu dew, masa cogan kek gini gak keliatan."

"Ya habis lu kehalangin ma buntelan jihun hyung."

"Enak aja lu bilang gue buntelan."

"Beduan mulu lu ah." sosok lain datang gengs.

"Minhyun hyung!" sapa mereka.

"Kenapa lu wi?" nah kan, pasti semua orang juga heran liat muka si daehwi yang cem nahan boker ini.

"Entar lah gue cerita pas istirahat, dah mau masuk ni." jawab daehwi sambil lirik jamnya.

"Mang soal apa?"

"Hanlim lah, apa lagi." guanlin jawab, daehwi melototin dia. Kan kalo gitu, jatuhnya masalah hidup daehwi apa lagi kalo bukan tentang Hanlim.

"Yo dahlah, yang lainnya juga pada ga ada. Gue ke kelas duluan." minhyun jalan kearah tangga, karna kelas angkatan dia ada dilantai tiga mongomong. Jihun yang nyadar langsung buru buru ngekorin minhyun.

"Ih hyung! Bareng napa!"

"Eh hun, kan bisa gue anter sampe kelas." guanlin bersuara lagi, tapi daehwi buru buru narik tangannya.

"Gak! Yang ada kalo lu telat masuk kelas, ntar gue yang di omel min ssaem!" dengan begitu semuanya berpisah disitu.

ΞΞΞ

"Buruan elah, mau cerita kaga?"

"Jadi, pertama tama gue sial karna motor gue mogok di tengah jalan. Untung nya mogok didepan kedai ramyeon nya pak sumin, jadi gue titip motor gue disitu. Nah otomatis gue jalan ke halte buat naik bus. Eh di dalem bus, gue dapet masalah utama gue pagi ini."

"Maksud lu si anak SOPA?" tanya hyunbin, samuel ngangguk ngangguk ae.

"Hooh, pedes banget anak nya. Cem cabe di pasar yang suke dibeli mak gue." hyunbin ngakak keras disitu.

"Haha! Ga ada perumpamaan lain apa selain cabe?" tanyanya masih ketawa setan.

"Gak. Ga ada. Baru aja gue masuk bus tu anak yang ngeliat gue malah teriak teriak gila." samuel nyeritanya sambil menggebu gebu.

"Mpoos lu, malu pasti."

"Ya malu lah!! Dia teriak teriak 'ah!! Eomma!! Ada anak hanlim disini!! Ka jihun bantuin ewi!! Seragam biru nya!! Anak hanlim itu mau nerkam ewi!!' ya lu bayangin bang! Seantero korea pasti kenal sama seragam Hanlim. Dan otomatis semua yang dibus mandang gue heran." tawa hyunbin makin menggelegar.

"Gue bingunglah, ya udah Gue cuma nunduk sambil berdiri." begitu liat ekspresi hyunbin yang bingung, samuel Cepet cepet nambahin "bangkunya pada penuh, makanya gue berdiri."

"Pas nyampe halte, gue diem sebentar rapiin poni gue, noh anak cabe teriak lagi. Ya gue sumpel lah mulutnya pake sapu tangan gue. Dan sapu tangan gue jadi korbannya!" samuel neguk minumannya karna cape ngomong. Hyunbin juga udah berhenti ngakak, syaiton emang. Temen lagi sial malah diketawain, kudu dilestarikan temen kek gini. Eh?

"Dan penderitaan lo bakal nambah karna udah bolos jam pelajaran yoo ssaem." tambah hyunbin.

"Eh? Beneran?! Kelas gue pelajaran yoo ssaem?!" samuel heboh sendiri.

"Hooh. Kelas udah masuk dua puluh menit lalu, jadi selamat bung." samuel Langsung narik tasnya dan lari ngibrit ke kelas.

"Argghh!! Sialan!! Bisa bisa gue Di kebiri ma tu guru!! Oh may god what—"

"Ck, bisa bisanya bocah itu ngumpat pake basa inggris." hyunbin cuma geleng geleng heran sama kelakuan temennya itu.

ΞΞΞ

"Noh, gitu hyung ceritanya." meja depan kantin udah penuh sama tawa sumbang keenam siswa itu.

"Gila lu wi, gue juga pasti malu lah kalo tiba tiba ada anak hanlim yang teriak cem gitu ke gue." jaehwan kalo udah ketawa ya ga bisa berhenti, udah cem psikopat ae.

"Lagian kan jihun hyung yang bilang, kalo ada anak hanlim, apa lagi dari geng itu. Gue kudu teriak."

"Ya ga gitu juga kali wi, lagian napa lu musti nurut omongan ni bocah kurang kalisium si?"

"Yeu!" jihun lempar kripik ditangannya ke orang yang baru aja ngatain dia kurang kalsium. "Lu juga kurang kalsium sul! Makanya banyak banyak makan makanan yang ada kalsiumnya, biar lu tinggi. Gigi lu tumbuhnya rata!"

"Ganti sasaran ni ceritanya." iya, ini si gingsul park woojin, yang ngatain jihun kurang kalsium. Padahal sendirinya lebih butuh kalsium.

"Eh, mongngomong. Tu sapu tangan masih ada di lu wi?" kali ini minhyun yang nanya. Daehwi ngangguk sambil ngeluarin tu sapu tangan biru yang ada motif spidermen nya dari saku blezernya. Dan sekarang mereka semua lebih ngakak dari pada tadi, terutama si jaehwan ma daniel. Udah ga ada remnya.

"Napa ga dibuang aja sih wi." daniel bicara masih sambil ngakak.

"Tadinya mau langaung gue buang hyung! Tapi nanti gue mau bales dendam! Gue bakal nyuempel balik mulutnya, setelah ni sapu tangan gue pake bersihin closet sekolah!" temen temennya yang tadi ketawa ngukuk sekarang natap daehwi horror.

"Eh tapi gue masih mudeng, yang mana si anaknya?"

"Ck, yang kaya bule itu lho lin. Namanya sapa gue lupa lagi." daehwi jawab guanlin sambil mejemmin matanya nginget nginget name tage si cowo tadi.

"Samson? Samping? Samuel? Ah bukan bukan, yang pasti bukan yang terakhir. Kalo yang terakhir terlalu keren."

"Yang idungnya kaya prosotan itu?" jihun nanya sambil bayangin muka samuel yang sering nyari gara gara ma nak Sopa.

"Hooh, dasar bule nyasar!" dengus daehwi.

"Eh eh, lu pada belum denger cerita gue kan?" kali ini si jaehwan nyaut.

"Mang lu kenapa?" tanya woojin

"Gue juga ketemu nak hanlim hari ini." setelah liat wajah penasaran temen temennya, ya kecuali daniel orang dia udah tau ceritanya. Jaehwan kembali nyeritain kejadian tadi pagi tanpa perlu nunggu jawaban dari temen temen setengah warasnya itu.

ΞΞΞ

Keadaan di kantin Hanlim ga jauh beda sama kantinnya SOPA. Juga buat salah satu meja di ujung kantin yang dihuni sama empat cowok beda posisi itu, posisi apa? Biarlah mereka yang tahu.

"Apes banget gue hari ini." samuel mulai buka suara.

"Apes napa?" sewoon ngomong sambil nyeruput ramyeonnya.

"Gue barusan ketemu nak SOPA!" samuel mang belum bisa ga sensi kalo nyangkut ma SOPA.

"Lah? Sama dong cem si ponyo." hyungseob ngomong sambil nunjuk sewoon pake sumpitnya.

"Stop manggil gue ponyo." dengus sewoon

"Ya mau gimana lagi, orang muka lu mang mirip ponyo." tambah hyunbin.

"Jadi mau sapa dulu yang cerita ni?" tanya muel yang dibalas gumaman -lo dulu- dari temen temennya.

Selesai keduanya nyerita, ditambah pekikan ngakak si hot cabe hyungseob, mereka masih ada dikantin.

"Eh, mongomong sam. Gimana tadi, lu jadi di kebiri yoo ssaem?" hyunbin nanya begitu inget kejadian tadi pagi.

"Haha! Kaga, tapi gue di alpain satu hari ini full. Dan kalo gue ada bolos dipelajaran apapun hari ini, alpanya nambah jadi seminggu. Gila emang tu guru!" mereka semua makin ngakak, ngenes abis idup lu muel.

ΞΞΞ

15.00

Woojin ma jihun jalan beriringan di koridor anak tingkat dua. Niatnya sih mau pulang bareng tapi tiba tiba ada makhluk kelebihan kalsium yang udah stay ditangga turun ke koridor anak tingkat satu.

"Eh lin! Ngapain lu disini?" si gingsul nanya guanlin, yang ditanya malah cengengesan cem orang bego.

"Gue mau ngajak jihun hyung balik bareng." jawan guanlin sambil masukin handphone yang dari tadi dia mainin.

"Lah? Tapi gue pulang bareng woojin lin."

Woojin yang ngerti keadaan cepet cepet angkat bicara "yo dah sono, bawa ni buntelan pergi. Gue mau ke lapang volly dulu bentar." woojin tau kok, kalo sebenernya guanlin punya rasa ama jihun. Huh? Iya, sebenernya si guanlin ini suka ama kakak tingkatnya itu. Dan cuma park gingsul doang yang tau soal ini. Kenapa dia bisa tau? Iya lah, orang si guan kalo ada apa apa pasti bakal nyari dia, sialan emang bocah satu ini. Nyari dia kalo ada butuhnya aja.

"Buntelan pala lu, ya udah lin gece ah." jihun udah jalan nurunin tangga, disusul guanlin yang sebelumnya udah ngacungin jempolnya ke woojin.

"Hngg, kok gue mau aja ya? Eh tapi ga ada salahnya gue ke lapang volly ya." woojin cepet cepet jalan kelapang volly dideket sekolahnya, ninggalin motornya yang masih diparkiran sekolah.

Nyampe disana, lapang utama lagi dipake main volly sama anak anak yang tinggal ga jauh dari daerah sini. Makanya woojin cuma diem di pinggir lapangan. Kalo jaehwan kemana mana bawa gitar, woojin kemana mana bawa speaker kesayangannya. Dia mulai nyalain tu speaker, lagu pertama muncul.

Wellcome To My Hollywood

Itu sebenernya lagu bikinan daehwi yang sama woojin dipake buat bikin salah satu koreo dance. Iya, woojin ini anak dance di SOPA. Dia jadi ketua dance dia angkatan dia. Lagu udah makin kedenger jelas.

Woojin ngelempar blezer kebanggannya asal, nyisain kameja putih ma dasi hitam bintik kuning nya. Si gingsul mulai ngikutin irama musik dari lagu ini, dia udah nyiapin koreo buat lagu ini selama kurang lebih dua bulan. Makanya sekarang dia udah la

 **TBC**

 **Note**

 **mengecewakan? huehe :"( maafkeun.. mood choira lagi turun nih, tapi ini emang responnya yang dikit ya? ya udah gpp juga sih :) btw, choira masih ga tau bakal update cepet ato lama kedepannya, di tunggu aja ya :) Udah gitu alur cerita ini bakalan lambat .. jadi tunggu aja kapalnya berlayar ;( follow dan reviewnya boleh :) kritik dan saran juseyo~**

 **p.s HABEDEHH ONG-IE!!! cukkek cukkek**

 **a~ ong belum muncul di book ini si.. SEKALI LAGI CONGRATS ONG SEONGWOO!! MUDAH MUDAHAN GESREKNYA KURANG YA, SEHAT SELALU ONG!!**


	3. Jambak Rambut

Wanna One X PD 101 S2

Kang Daniel X Ong Seongwoo

Kwon Hyunbin X Hwang Minhyun

Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob

Kim Jaehwan X Jung Sewoon

Kim Samuel X Lee Daehwi

lai Guanlin X Park Jihoon

Ongniel! Minhyunbin! Jinseob! Howons! SamHwi! PanWink!

AU!! BL!!

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Woojin ngelempar blezer kebanggannya asal, nyisain kameja lutih ma dasi hitam bintik kuning nya. Si gingsul mulai ngikutin irama musik dari lagu ini, dia udah nyiapin koreo buat lagu ini selama kurang lebih dua bulan. Makanya sekarang dia udah lancar lancar aja.-

ΞΞΞ

"Seob, lu bisa pulang sendiri kan?" sewoon nanya hyungseob yang masih masukin barang barangnya ke tas.

"Gue bisa hyung, mang nya lo ada urusan apa sih?"

"Au tuh! Ka baek tiba tiba ngadain kumpul club musik."

"Lah? Gue juga anak musik, kok gue ga dipanggil?"

"Ini buat anak anak khusus yang dipilih buat acara acara tertentu seob. Gimana lu mau dipanggil, kumpul ae jarang."

"Hehe, yo dah. Gue balik duluan ya."

"Dah cup!!"

Hyungseob jalan keluar gerbang, sebenernya dia males kalo harus pulang sendiri. Kenapa? Karna halte ke arah rumahnya ada sebelum SOPA otomatis kalo kek gitu hyungseob kudu ngelewatin SOPA, ogah banget pan. Apalagi kalo harus ketemu samu tuh geng kuning yang cem anak ayam.

Hyungseob baru aja keluar dari supermarket deket Hanlim, dia baru aja beli ice cream keluaran terbaru dari salah satu merek terkenal. Hyungseob jalan ngelewati lapangan volly disamping supermarket. Dia ngeliat ada kerumunan kecil disana. Hyungseob yang dasarnya emang kepoan, narik kakinya buat ngedeket kearah kerumunan itu.

"Hngg, ternyata ada yang lagi dance. Lagu sapa ni? Ko enak ya? Korea yang dia dance in juga bagus. Anak mana sih?" hyungseob masih ngeliatin sosok yang dari tadi ngedance sambil ngebelakangin dia. Musik berhenti, di bagian terakhir si cowok balik badannya, bagian dari koreanya sih. Dan deg!

"Ugh! Ngenes abis hidup lo cup. Gue tarik pujian gue tadi! Ternyata si sialan gingsulnya kuning norak! Euu tau gitu ga usah gue liatin dari tadi" itu batinannya hyungseob btw. Hyungseob ada ditengah tengah orang yang tadi liat tariannya woojin. Iya, cowok yang tadi itu woojin.

Woojin ngambil blezernya yang ada dibangku lapang, masukin speakernya ke tas dan ngebungkukin badannya sama orang orang yang udah liat dia nari tadi. Ga. Woojin ga malu kok di liayin kaya gitu, dia malah seneng.

Pas mau pergi, si woojin ngeliat ada satu cowok yang mau keluar dari kerumunan. Seragamnya gak salah lagi, anak Hanlim. Cowok itu keliatan banget susah keluar dari kerumanan itu, padahal kerumunannya ga besar besar amat. Ga lebih dari belasan orang disitu.

Woojin yang kasian ya inisiatif narik tangan tu nak Hanlim. Si nak Hanlim aka hyungseob, kesentak lah. Tiba tiba ada nak SOPA yang narik tangan dia. Ga lama hyungseob berhasil keluar dari kerumunan tadi. Dia buru buru ngehempasin tangan woojin yang masih anteng nempel di tangannya.

"Yeu, tijel amat sih." woojin yang tangannya dihentakin akhirnya buka suara.

"Lu yang tijel, tiba tiba narik tangan gue!"

"Heh! Gue tau kok lu nonton prefom gue dari awal ampe akhir! Lu kesusahan keluar dari tu kerumunan, makanya gue narik lu! Masih mending gue ga minta pungutan ke elu!"

"Ah! Jadi lu minta pungutan gitu?!"

"Iyalah! Orang penampilan sempurna kek gue gitu di geratisin! No!! Apa lagi buat anak tijel cem lo!"

"Idih! Gue kebetulan lewat aja, terus kedorong dorong sampe masuk ke kerumanan tadi!" hyungseob masih belum ngaku gengs.

"Serah! Males gue ngomong ma cabe murahan cem lo." woojin jalan ganteng ngeduluin hyungseob yang cengo detempat.

"Heh?! Apa maksud lo?!" hyungseob ngejambak surai merah woojin dari arah belakang.

"Woi setan! Lepasin bego!" duh untung ganteng, ga bisa di filter dulu emang ni gingsul kalo mau ngomong.

"Tarik dulu kata kata lu tadi!"

"Ga. Ga akan pernah!" si woojin tanpa aba aba ngarahin kaki kanannya kebelakang, tepat kena ke lutut kanannya hyungseob. Jambakan tadi lepas.

"Dasar cabe syalan!" woojin jalan aja ke arah parkiran sekolah, ninggalin hyungseob yang lagi megangin lututnya sambil ngumapt ngumapt ga jelas.

ΞΞΞ

"Hyung, rumah lu dimana?" guanlin nanya ke jihun yang ada dibelakang dia.

"Ntar ada perempatan, lurus aja terus. Terus kalo ada pertigaan baru belok kanan. Nah nati ada perseimpangan, belok kiri deh. Udah gitu lu tinggal ngikutim arah jalan itu doang." jihun jelasinnya cem lagi ngerap aja, untung guanlin pinter makanya dia bisa sekali denger aja. Selama setaun dia ada di geng Wanna One ini, emang cuma dia yang belum pernah ke rumah jihun. Kenapa? Dia juga ga tau apa alasannya, ehe.

"Hyung, ini kita udah cukup jauh ngukutin jalan ini. Rumah lu yang mana sih?"

"Noh, yang pager biru!" jihun nunjuk rumah dengan pager dark blue yang jaraknya masih cukup jauh. Ga perlu waktu lama, sekarang dua duanya udah sampe didepan rumah jihun. Jihun juga udah turun dari motornya guan.

"Makasih ya lin."

"Ga masalah hyung, besok gue jemput aja gimana?" tawar guanlin bikin jihun diem bentar.

"Tapi kalo berangkat sekolah kan gue suka ma ojek langganan gue."

"Ha? Emang sapa ojek langganan lo hyung? Jangan bilang kang ojek yang tadi ada dipersimpangan."

"Ya bukan lah! Ojek langganan gue ntu si woojin hahaha!!" jihun ketawa lepas disini. Guanlin yang ngeliat itu ya ga bisa ga senyum lah, padahal dia udah sering liat jihun senyum, apa labi kalo itu ama temen temennnya yang tingkat kewarasannya masih dipertanyakan itu.

"Ya udah masuk gih, gue pulang dulu ya hyung!" guanlin udah siap siap nyalain motornya.

"Hooh, thx ya lin buat hari ini. Ti ati!" guanlin yang di gituin gimana ga berbuanga gengs. Selama dijalan dia terus ae senyum senyum, kaya baru aja menang jackpot.

ΞΞΞ

20.01

Minhyun lagi nonton variety show kesukaannya. Sebelum sebuah suara ngeganggu aktivitas nyantainya. Itu ibunya yang manggil dari arah dapur.

"Minhyun!!"

"Iya bu, paan sih? Orang lagi enak enaknya juga." minhyun dateng sambil misuh misuh ga jelas, jangan ditiru gengs.

"Beliin ibu buah buahan dong ke supermarket depan, ayah kamu besok pulang. Dia minta di bikinin salad katanya."

"Aish, kan ayah pulangnya besok. Napa belinya ga besok juga? Ini udah malem."

"Ga. Ayah kamu jam sembilan udah sampe seoul hyun, orang supermarketnya juga cuma berapa ratus meter. Sepuluh menit juga nyampe cem anak cewe aja deh, dah ah sana. Uangnya ambil diatas nakas." minhyun cuma ngehela napas aja. Dua puluh menit dia harus pulang pergi, belum sepuluh menit lainnya dia harus milih buah. Tiga puluh menit berharganya terbuang.

Minhyun udah ngambil jaketnya, dingin katanya kalo ga pake jaket. Dia jalan sambil ngedumel terus. Sampe ga kerasa kalo sekarang dia udah nyampe, minhyun ngambil aja buah apa yang menurutnya enak di salad. Di keranjangnya udah ada stroberi, anggur, apel, mangga, melon, nanas, sama lobak. What?! Lobak?! Iya, si minhyun ngambil lobak. Karna menurut dia sayur putih itu pasti rasanya manis, ya dia masukin aja ke keranjang. Oke sip, minhyun udah beres belanja tinggal pulang dan nonton lagi variety show kesayangannya.

Sampe pas didepan supermarket dia ngeliat ada penjual gula kapas. Minhyun ga suka suka amat sih sama gula kapas, dia cuma penasaran aja gimana rasanya.Sekarang minhyun udah ada didepan penjual gula kapas tadi.

"Ahjussi, gula kapas ungunya satu." minghyun beli yang ungu, biar ga norak banget kalo pink. Lagi nunggu gula kapasnya tiba tiba ada tiang berjalan yang lagi jalan kearah penjual gula kapas ini juga.

"Heh? Itukan si anak Hanlim syalan, eh? Dia dateng ma cewek. Pacarnya pasti." batin minhyun.

"Mau yang warna apa? Hyunbin nanya ke cewek disampingnya "biru aja." cewek itu jawab sambil jalan ke bangku yang lumayan jauh dari tempat aromanis ini.

"Ahjussi, biru satu ya." minhyun udah gugup setengah mati, gimana kalo tu anak Hanlim kenal sama dia? Kan geli gitu, ngeliat dia lagi beli permen kapas.

Hyunbin ngalihin pandangannya ke namja disamping ahjussi ini. "Eh? Itukan.. Siapa sih? Gue lupa lagi namanya, dia itu si wakil dewan sekolahnya SOPA kan? Tunggu.. Dia beli permen kapas?" tiba tiab hyunbin ngakak sendiri ngedengerin batinan dia.

Minhyun yang ngedenger tawa itu langsung nengok dan nemuin hyunbin yang lagi ketawa sambil natap dia.

"Kuning norak! Lu beli permen kapas? Haha!" hyunbin masih ketawa setan. Bikin minhyun sebel sendiri.

"Bacot lu!"

"Eh, wakil ketua dewan sekolah ga boleh bicara gitu." minhyun yang denger itu cepet cepet nengok lagi kearah hyunbin.

"Apa? Gue tau lu wakil dewan sekolah dari temen temen gue yang suka ada masalah sama anak SOPA kuning norak. Kalo lu mikirnya gue nge stalk lu, mending cepet tendang tuh pikiran gila lu."

"Idih, gue ga ngomong apa apa kali." minhyun lagi berusaha buat ngontrol emosinya sekarang. Hyunbin ngeliat kearah kantong plastik yang lagi minhyun jinjing. Dengan kejahilan tingkat dewa, hyunbin dalam sekali sabetan ngambil tu kantong dari tangan minhyun.

"Eh lu gila! Balikin!!" minhyun masih berusaha ngambil belanjaannya yang lagi diliat liat mau tu anak Hanlim.

"Buah semua sayuran satu, mau bikin apa sih lu?" tanya hyunbin sambil diem dan itu jadi kesempatan buat minhyun ngambil balik kantong plastik tadi.

"Pikir aja sendiri!!" hardik minhyun sambil ngambil permen kapas sama kembaliannya.

ΞΞΞ

At Hwang House

"Lah hyun? Kenapa beli lobak juga?"

"Emang kenapa sih? Lobak mulu perasaan dari tadi, lobak kan bisa di salad." minhyun jawab tanpa ngalihin matanya dari tipi "mungkin." tambahnya lagi di lengkapi tawa sumbangnya. Si ibu ya cuma geleng geleng aja sama kelakuan anaknya ini.

"Tapi tadi kamu bilang lobak mulu, emang ada yang nanya selain ibu, dijalan mangnya kamu ketemu siapa?" si ibu jiwa keponya langsung ningkat, ckckck.

"Au ah bu, go sah bahas itu lagi." minhyun masukin permen kapasnya kedalam mulutnya. Minhyun mah masa bodo mau dibilng nak kecil atau nak cewe sama ibunya, yang penting dia pingin nyobain yang namanya permen kapas.

"Pacar kamu ya? Pasti dia yang beliin tu permen kapas." si ibu udah duduk disamping minhyun aja ni, gawat. Kalo gini, pasti si ibu bakal kepo sana kepo sini.

"Gak lah! Orang dia cowok! Lagian ya bu, dia itu musuh minhyun."

"Eh? Anak ibu ko musuh musuhan si? Ga baik itu, ibu laporin ayah mau?!" si ibu malah nyulut, dasar ember mulutnya minhyun.

"Ya mau gimana bu, orang dia yang mulai." minhyun sih masi santai santai aja.

"Emang anak mana dia?"

"Anak Hanlim." ibunya yang ngedenger jawaban minhyun cuma nepok jidat, dia malah keinget cintanya dulu ma ayah minhyun yang diawali permusuhan antar sekolah sampe akhirnya malah cinta.

"Nih ya hyun, ibu ngasih saran aja. Kamu jangan sok soan mau ngeribut, ngerusuh, atau musihin sekolah lain. Ntar kalo endingnya saling cinta gimana?" denger itu minhyun langsung keselek dan diterusin dengan tawanya.

"Ah si ibu, ya nggak lah. Ga banget kalo minhyun malah cinta ama anak sylan cem nak Hanlim."

"Ya siapa tau aja kan.."

ΞΞΞ

"Nih dek permen kapasnya." hyunbin ngasih permen kapas yang dia beli tadi.

"Kak! Yang tadi siapa, kok kakak kaya deket banget sama dia?" si cewek nanya ke hyunbin yang udah duduk disampingnya.

"Deket apanya, namanya aja gue ga tau. Cuma tau kalo dia nak SOPA, marganya hwang, jabatannya dewan sekolah. Apanya yang deket. Malah ya dek, dia itu musuh kakak. Ogah banget gue dibilang deket ma dia."

"Hngg, jadi dia yang sering kakak ceritain tentang anak SOPA yang suka ngajak war?" si adek nanya lagi. Hyunbin ngangguk ngangguk aja, karna emang dia suka nyeritain tentang nak SOPA ke adik cewenya ini. Tunggu, adik?! Iya, adik.. Jadi si cewe itu cuma adiknya hyunbin. Namanya kwon yuri.

"Tapi kalo tadi yuri liat, mukanya manis juga. Cocok banget kan kalo jadi uke lu." hyunbin yang denger itu keselek dan langsung mukul pala adiknya itu.

"Lu gila?! Udah gue bilang jangan baca manga manga kek begituan, liat pikiran lo udah kaya fujoshi akut tau ga!" yah yuri sih senyum senyum aja.

"Dah yu ah, tar eomma ngamuk kalo gue bawa lari anak perawannya lama lama." hyunbin udah berdiri disusul yuri dibelakangnya.

ΞΞΞ

Line!

Minhyun yang ngedenger notifikasi line nya itu langsung buka HP, walau masih dengan ogah ogahan. Iya sama, gue juga yang jadi author bingung ma si minhyun, pekerjaannya ogah ogahan mulu perasaan.

 **Ong~**

Hyun, besok gue balik.

21.33

Read

 **Optimus**

Wah, udah balik ae lu. Ga sampe tamat aja nanti?

21.35

Read

 **Ong~**

Gak! Gue udah bosen di jepang, mau cepet cepet balik aja kesana. Mongngomong gimana nasib Wanna One?

21.36

Read

 **Optimus**

Wanna One sekarang udah nambah anggota. Selain nambah anggota, makin sering juga kita ribut ma anak PD101 Hanlim.

21.38

Read

 **Ong~**

Yo dah lah, ntar lu kasi tau aja ke yang lain gue bakal balik besok.

21.39

Read

 **Optimus**

Lu mau nerusin sekolah dimana ong?

21.39

Read

 **Ong~**

Demen banget ya manggil gue ong?

SOPA lagi, lah. Masa iya gue masuk Hanlim.

21.40

Read

 **Optimus**

Yeu, sapa tau aja kan. Jan lupa oleh oleh nya.

21.40

Read

 **Ong~**

Hooh lah, oleh oleh mulu dipikiran lu hyun. Yo dah, gue mau siap siap dulu buat besok.

21.41

Read

 **Optimus**

Mang lu pergi kapan? Ntar kita kumpul di dark caffe ae lah.

21.42

Read

 **Ong~**

Jam sepuluhan gue nyampe seoul, jam pulang aja kita ngumpul di dark caffenya.

21.42

Read

 **Optimus**

Oke lah.

21.43

Read

 **TBC**

 **Ya ampun .. Buat yang masih nungguin FF ini, Choira bener bener minta maaf. bukannya lanjut, Choira malah Hiatus. Choira sibuk banget akhir akhir ini he. Maaf kalo lanjutannya kurang muaskan, maaf juga buat typo yang bertebaran. Kritik dan saran Juseyo~**


	4. Kantin

Wanna One X PD 101 S2

Kang Daniel X Ong Seongwoo

Kwon Hyunbin X Hwang Minhyun

Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob

Kim Jaehwan X Jung Sewoon

Kim Samuel X Lee Daehwi

lai Guanlin X Park Jihoon

Ongniel! Minhyunbin! Jinseob! Howons! SamHwi! PanWink!

AU!! BL!!

Happy Reading~

"Lah? Itu bukannya si hyunbin?" hyungseob nanya ke sewoon disebelahnya sambil nunjuk namja didepan koridor utama Hanlim.

"Lah, iya. Tumben tu anak dah datang pagi gini, biasanya pas bel bunyi dia baru di gerbang." sewoon emang kalo bicara suka blak blakan.

"Oi! Kwon hyunbin!!" hyungseob yang dasarnya cabe, gak malu tuh tereak tereak di koridor utama. Padahal jelas jelas banyak sunbae disana, ga tau malu emang ni curut.

Hyunbin noleh dan ngedapetin temen se angkatannya itu "Tumben dateng pagi bin?" sewoon langsung nanya aja lah, males kalo harus tereak tereak cem hyungseob.

"Datang telat salah. Datang pagi salah. Pusing ya bicara ma uke kaya lu bedua."

"Gue itu seme asal lu tau." hyungseob datang datang langsung bicara sesuatu yang ngga mungkin terjadi.

"Iyalah, males debat ni. Mau ke kantin dulu, lapar." hyunbin langsung aja ngelangkahin kakinya ke arah kantin.

"Eh woon, bel masih 15 menit lagi. Anter ngantin dulu yu." hyungseob langsung aja narik tangan sewoon buat ngejar hyunbin.

"Napa diem aja sih lu?" hyungseob nanya masih dengan narik tangan sewoon.

"Ya gimana gue mau protes, orang lu dah narik tangan gue." si hyungseob akhirnya cuma nyengir ganteng.

Nyampe di kantin, tiga muda mudi itu langsung duduk disalah satu meja yang ngarah langsung ke taman belakang Hanlim. Ga lama, samuel datang. Curut emang ni bocah, bukannya langsung ke kelas malah langsung ke kantin.

"Eh ada muel.." hyungseob natap samuel penuh binar.

"Wah wah.. Pasti ada apa apanya ni." samuel yang udah tau sifat hyungseob langsung aja nebak.

"Nitip roti dong gue~ ma susunya sekalian." nah kan, emang. Dasar cabe.

"Huh, baru juga datang udah disuruh."

"Gue juga ya sam." eh si hyunbin, bukannya bantuin malah ikut ikutan nitip.

"Gue juga muel." ke tiga temennya udah ngeluarin beberapa lembar uang dari saku mereka.

"Samuel tabah. Samuel ikhlas." ikhlas apanya orang dia jalan sambil ogah ogahan gitu.

"Eh, kemarin gue ketemu sama anak SOPA sialan itu lho." hyungseob emang ga bisa diem. Pasti bawaannya gibahin orang mulu.

"Gue juga sama." si hyunbin nyaut aja masih dengan mainin HP nya.

"Sumpah lu? Yang mana?"

"Yang, gue lupa. Yang marganya hwang itu lho, yang wakil ketua dewan sekolahnya SOPA."

"Hwang Minhyun." sewoon yang emang tau tentang geng Wanna One nya SOPA akhirnya nyaut.

"Nah iya, dia. Gue ketemu waktu lagi beli permen kapas buat si yuri deket supermarket. Eh tau taunya ketemu dia lagi beli permen kapas juga."

"Huh? Serius?" hyungseob nanya dibales anggukan hyunbin. Dan setelah itu mereka ngakak setan. Samuel datang terus naruh barang titipan kakak tingkatnya itu.

"Ngakakin apa sih?"

"Ada anak SOPA yang beli permen kapas." sewoon yang udah mulai berhenti tawa langsung aja ngejawab samuel.

"Lah? Yang bener hahaha!!" nah kan, tawa si samuel jauh lebih setan dari si cabe hyungseob.

"Gila aja, parah!"

"Gue juga kemarin ketemu nak SOPA. Si park mhh park.. Ah ga tau! Pokoknya yang punya gingsul!"

"Park Woojin." si sewoon nambahin lagi. Dan setelah itu hyungseob nyeritain lagi kejadian kemarin. Mulai dari tangan dia yang ditarik nak SOPA sama adegan dia ngejambak rambut tu anak SOPA.

ΞΞΞ

Jam istirahat emang suka dipake waktunya ngumpul sama anak anak Wanna One. Mereka udah stay di kantin dari sepuluh menit yang lalu padahal bel istirahat baru bunyi tiga menit lalu. Sungguh anak anak teladan. Eh?

"Jadi kalian bedua kemarin ketemu nak Hanlim?" jihun nanya sambil makan kimchi buatan bundanya.

"Hooh, apes banget. Rambut gue langsung nyilu." si woojin nyaut sambil megangin bagian kepala yang kemarin kena jambakan hyungseob.

"Gue lebih apes, ketemu tu nak Hanlim pas lagi beli permen kapas." jawab minhyun.

"Lagian udah besar juga napa lu beli permen kapas, bege dasar."

"Gue lebih tua dari lu dan! Filter dulu napa." minhyun cemberutkan jadinya.

"Gue kan cuma pingin tau gimana rasanya permen kapas."

"Aduh gue punya hyung bege abis ya. Udah tau permen kapas, ya pasti manis lah." guanlin yang bilang gitu langsung dapet jitakan di kepalanya, si daehwi pelakunya.

"Ya ga gitu juga lin." si daehwi ngebela hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Nyari ribut aja tu nak Hanlim." jaehwan yang dari tadi diem langsung buka suara pake gerutuan.

"Eh?" minhyun tiba tiba keinget line dari ong kemarin.

"Apa? Kalo bukan yang penting, gue males dengernya." daniel cepet cepet nanya begitu liat ekspresi minhyun yang kaya kaget gitu.

"Ini penting elah."

"Apaan dah?"

"Ong bakal balik dari jepang hari ini. Dia bilang mau sekolah lagi disini. Bosen di jepang katanya." semuanya ngeluarin raut wajah yang terkejut gitu. Ya kecuali daniel sama daehwi.

"Serius hyung?! Seongwoo hyung bakal balik?" jihun yang udah konek akhirnya buka suara. Minhyun sih ngangguk aja.

"Ong seongwoo yang waktu itu di dark caffe?" tanya jaehwan mastiin. Mangnya siapa lagi yang punya marga ong selain si seongwoo sih hwan.

"Hooh, ih lu pada lemot apa gimana?"

"Kek nya bakal seru kalo ong hyung balik lagi." tambah guanlin.

"Yang mana sih? Kok gue gak tau?" daehwi buka suara karna emang ga tau siapa orang dengan marga ong ini.

"Hooh, gue juga ga tau. Mangnya anak Wanna One juga?"

"Lah? Napa lu bedua ga tau?" woojin malah balik nanya.

"Kan waktu itu si daniel sama daehwi lagi ada kumpul buat acara dance break waktu itu. Mereka bedua kan center." si jihun nambahin, tumben ni otak buntelan bisa konek juga.

"Hooh, jadi waktu itu ong datang dari jepang. Sehari doang, cuma buat ngambil beberapa barangnya yang ketinggalan. Nah kita ngumpul di dark caffe. Lu bedua ga ada buat ikut acara break dance itu." jelas minhyun

"Orangnya kek gimana hyung? Ganteng ga ganteng ga?" emang ya isi otak ini cuma cogan doang.

"Ganteng sih, dia juga sering jadi model nya SOPA. Tapi dia juga manis mukanya."

"Dia line berapa hyung?" daniel buka suara lagi.

"Cuma beda beberapa bulan doang dari gue."

"Gue gebet ena tuh ya." denger itu semuanya langsung ngakak ga habis pikir sama ni beruang bersurai coklat.

"Gila lu! Masa baru pertama ketemu udah main gebet aja!" jaehwan masih ketawa sambil sesekali nepuk pundak daniel.

"Eh tapi orangnya gimana? Susah dideketin ga?" emang niat ya si daniel.

"Ga kok. Menurut gue ong hyung orangnya kebuka. Dia juga ramah, ntar lo juga tau." guanlin jawab pertanyaan daniel sambil mainin surai coklatnya jihun.

"Hooh, si guan juga yang baru pertama ketemu langsung bisa ketawa. Tau gitu gue kenalin dia dari dulu." minhyun langsung ngeiyain apa yang guanlin bilang.

"Mang ngapa hyung?" cabe nya si dehwi kambuh.

"Ya lo pada juga tau kan kalo si guan orang nya ga punya ekspresi. Eh waktu sama si ong dia langsung bisa ketawa bareng gitu." yang lain cuma ngangguk ngangguk aja.

"Ko gue malah makin penasaran ya sama tu Ong." batinannya kang daniel ini.

"Jadi kita langsung ke dark caffe ato berangkat bareng aja kesananya?" woojin yang udah mau balik ke kelas nanya dulu.

"Kumpul dulu aja lah, gue belum tau orangnya." daniel ngejawab woojin yang udah bediri.

"Ya udah, kumpul di kelas daehwi guan aja." woojin yang udah mau berangkat malah ditahan sama tangan milik si bogel.

"Tunggu elah jin, kimchi gue belom abis." iya, itu si jihun yang selalu kuda ada temen buat ke kelasnya. Guanlin yang ada disampingnya langsung angkat bicara.

"Kan ada gue hyung, ntar gue yang nganter lo."

"Eh? Bener lin?"

"Hoom."

ΞΞΞ

15.00

Semuanya udah ada didepan kelas X-3. Lagi nunggu jihun yang tadi izin ke toilet dulu. Guanlin sih pinginnya nganter jihun, tapi langsung dipelototin sama woojin.

"Jihun mana sih, lelet amat." minhyun yang udah bediri dari sepuluh menit yang lalu ya kesel lah, dia tau kaki jihun itu ga jenjang. Tapi elah, ini udah cukup buat ke toilet yang jaraknya cuma empat kelas.

"Emang nya ong hyung dah dateng?" sekarang daehwi yang nanya.

"Dia udah disana lima belas menit lalu."

"Yo dah, kalian duluan aja. Gue susul jihun." guanlin nyari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya.

Woojin yang tau maksud guanlin langsung nolak "ga, jangan lu."

"Ah elah, tu bocah. Gue kan pingin liat si ong itu." sekarang lima pasang mata disana natap daniel ga percaya.

"Lu bener mau ngegebet ong hyung dan?" jaehwan nanya pake mulut yang nganga.

"Gue bingung sapa yang top sapa yang bottom kalo gitu."

"Ya makanya, gue pingin liat dulu." daniel cuman nampilin gigi kelinci plus bintang sabit nya.

"Eh sorry sorry, tadi baejin ngajak ngobrol dulu." guanlin yang liat jihun datang sambil bawa bawa nama baejin langsung masuk ke mode -dinginnya-

"Ya udah ayo, ntar kalo kita telat lima menit lagi bisa bisa di tebas seongwoo." minhyun bicara sambil jalan ngeduluin yang lain. Daniel cepet cepet jalan disamping minhyun.

"Hyung, ong ong itu orangnya kek gimana sih?"

"Lu kepoan banget dan, udah cem uke aja."

"Idih, ga ya. Gue itu seme sejati!"

"Serah ah. Pokoknya dia itu ganteng, tapi didalam gantengnya itu ada manis manisnya, apa lagi kalo udah kedip kedip sambil senyum. Dia juga anak vokal, dance, sama variety. Jadi nanti kalo dia udah datang, siap siap aja.. Jabatan lo bakal diambil lagi ma dia." minhyun terus nyerita sampe ga mikirin keadaan dibelakang dia yang lagi diem dieman.

"Jadi lo ga bakal sebebas dulu lagi. Maksudnya, mungkin kalo lo bolos tidur di kelas, sekarang mungkin langsung ditendang kelapangan. Soalnya udah ada si ong haha!" si minhyun ketawa ngakak disitu.

"Ga. Ga bakal, dia ga bakal rebut posisi gue. Kok gue malah degeun degeun sih hyung?"

"Bodo ah!"

 **TBC**

 **Yeorobun ... Mianhae, baru bisa update sekarang. Sevenernya ceritanya udah ada cukup lama, tapi waktunya ga tepat. Dan lagi, ini juga bekum semlet Choira Revisi. Jadi seandainya ada Typo, tanda baca yang salah, kalimat yang ga efektif, dan sebagainya bertebaran .. Choira minta maaf. Kritik dan saran Juseyo~~**


End file.
